Bad Girlfriend
by Mercs2Girl
Summary: After finding Claire in Alaska with no memory from before, will Alice be left to help Claire out? Or will the famous Claire Redfield be able to relive all her pleasure filled memories? Alice/Claire.


**Bad Girlfriend**

**An Alice and Claire song fic.**

_**Bad Girlfriend by Theory of a Deadman**_

**Don't like, don't read. Easy as that.  
><strong>

**This one goes out to a friend here by the name of misaredfield !**

* * *

><p>After realising that Arcadia didn't exist, I had no idea where to go next. What was I to do? Everyone had been left in Claire's convoy here, and they weren't here. Well, Claire was, but she didn't remember a damn thing, and she tried to stab me. So, basically, I was alone. As I sat at the fire, I looked into the redhead's green eyes. Those same eyes that I looked deeply into the first time she'd kissed me, the first time we made love back in Nevada, the day before she and the others left in the Umbrella helicopters...<p>

* * *

><p><em> ~"Alice!" Claire hissed softly. The two women were standing behind the yellow Hummer. Everyone else was asleep. Alice had that foolish grin on her lips. After all, she had known since the first moment she laid eyes on Claire Redfield, that she wanted this woman. And Alice was used to fighting for what she wanted. And this fighting consisted of seducing the red head until she caved. So far, she had started off with just a kiss, leaving Claire to shove her off.<em>

_ "What the hell are you doing?" She whispered angrily, eyes wide with shock._

_ "What does it look like? Claire, ever since I laid eyes on you...I knew I wanted you."_

_ "And what if I don't want you?" She retorted haughtily, crossing her arms. _

_ "You sure? Because I'm 99% positive that you haven't had any since all this shit down. I can give you that opprotunity." Alice grinned still._

_ "I..." Claire hesitated. What Alice said was true. While she debated, Alice stepped closer, putting her against the side of the Hummer. "I've never done it with a...with a woman before.."_

_ "Well...you are now." Alice chuckled lowly, her voice raspy like always. She then kissed Claire again deeply, forcing her tongue in without waiting for permission first. This caused the redhead to squirm and moan a little. Before things got too heated, Alice pulled back, and opened the rear door of the yellow truck, waving her hand as if to say, 'Ladies first'. Claire just looked at her, then grinned after a bit. It was the end of the world after all...~_

* * *

><p>"Hey..." I looked up from my day dream, snapping back to the cold reality of where I was. Claire was finally speaking to me.<p>

"She speaks." I chuckled, laughing at my own humour. How desperate was that? I'd been alone far too long.

"Yeah. So, where are we?"

"Alaska." I replied with a sigh. It was cold, and depressing, and the thought that Claire had no idea who I was, or what had happened between us, or what we were made me feel even worse. If only I could approach her now without risking getting stabbed. Yes, I'd taken her knife, but knowing Ms. Redfield over there, she could probably use my own against me if we got into another fight.

"Oh..." I saw a flicker in her green eyes, as if she suddenly remembered how she got here. "I remember now." She stated, looking towards me. "Sort of."

"What do you remember?"

"The helicopter landing...there were guys in boats coming to get us...then...then that's it." Great, I thought. She's an amnesiac like I'd been back at the Mansion in Raccoon City. I knew what that felt like. Damn.

* * *

><p>The next day of course, we went off in the red faded biplane I had and decided to fly along the coast. I took Claire with me, still bound of course so she wouldn't get me from behind or anything and cause both of our deaths if I lost control of the plane.<p>

"You gonna let me go anytime?" She asked.

"I have to trust that you're not going to try and kill me anytime soon."

"I'm not going to try and kill you, _Alice."_

* * *

><p>Jesus Christ, if we weren't already ascending, my hand would have pulled us into a 90 degree sky-rocket. She remembered my name. Turning a little in my seat, I looked to her. "You...remember my name?"<p>

"Yeah, I do. You gonna cut me loose or do I have to fight out of it?" Chuckling, I tossed her back her knife.

"Huh. So do you remember anything else?" I asked hopefully, biting my lip, praying she said yes.

"No...aside from the fact that I met you in the desert...that's it. Rest is blank. Why? Is there more?"

"Yeah. But it'll be better when it comes back to you." I smirked now. It would be sweet when she remembered just how good she had it with me the first time. I had her rendered speechless.

* * *

><p><em> ~"Oh <em>_**God**__! Alice...Alice please...don't...OH!" Claire lurched forward, screaming out her pleasure as she felt the other woman using her tongue all over her, and more importantly in between her legs, moving into her, then out and up to her clit where she had just...bit her. Alice knew she had hit the jackpot, tasting the other woman's juices in her mouth. She chuckled, also taking her fingers out of her, licking them.  
><em>

_"Heh, you sure are, 'finger lickin' good'." She laughed at her own pun. Claire was still recovering her ride from the orgasm she hadn't had in well over at least five years, probably more. Eyes wide, muscles finally relaxing, she looked over to the dirty blonde.  
><em>

_"Alice that was...thank you.."  
><em>

_"No need to thank me hun." Alice whispered, leaning over Claire again. "It was my pleasure..."~_

* * *

><p>Once we had landed at the prison and met Luther and the others, I knew things could only maybe get better. Maybe Claire would remember sometime in the next tenyears how good I'd made her feel. It was so hard to not just attack her in the sexual sense. She was gorgeous with her green eyes and red silken hair. Somehow, even in this mess, her hair was perfect. Deep down, I was kinda jealous. Mine liked to be messy and made me look like I had permanent sex hair. Which, wasn't that bad, but still...<p>

However, after realising that the man Luther had kept locked up was Chris, Claire's brother, things were a little awkward. She barely remembered him, let alone me! It wasn't shy of the truth to say that I was a little irritated. But once she saw his face, she slowly started to remember things. Now, if only the woman would remember that night in the Hummer, life would be good. But for now, Luther had mentioned that there was running water and showers. So of course I was going to take that opprotunity before anyone else would. Rushing to get to the open shower area, I turned the tap like Luther had shown me. He offered to man the door, but I told himm it was fine. Besides, he was probably prone to take a look. Hell, if I were him, I would too. Yeah, that came out wrong, but the idea's all the same.

Ahhhh, that water felt so good, even if it was the same temperature as the Arctic ocean. It was running clean water. I couldn't complain. Standing there, in all my naked glory, I opened my eyes to notice a very familiar set of green ones staring back at me from the entrance of the showers. If it had been anyone else, I would have killed them with my bare hands, all while being gracefully wet and naked. What a nice thought. I chuckled as the curvy red headed woman walked farther in. Normally, I'd want to cover myself up, but this, this felt right, and deep down I knew, I knew that Claire had gotten her memory back.

* * *

><p>"Hey." She said softly to me, her eyes taking me in. I stood completely still, on edge. I had no idea what she was up to. "I remember everything now." She whispered, motioning for me to step out of the water for a minute. I obliged, turning the tap off for a moment. I was sure it'd be back on momentarily.<p>

_My girlfriend's a dick magnet, my girlfriend's gotta have it_

_She's hot, can't stop, up on stage, doing shots_

_Tip the man, he'll ring the bell, get her drunk, she'll scream like hell_

_Dirty girl, getting down, dance with guys from outta town_

_Grab her ass, acting tough, mess with her, she'll fuck you up_

* * *

><p>"So back in the desert, you asked me something and I never responded." Claire stated, one of her hands on my left shoulder now. Shit. I couldn't remember what I asked. Was it something sexual? Probably. Well, maybe not but- "You asked if you and I wanted to try and make this thing between us a serious thing..."<p>

_No on really knows if she's drunk or if she's stoned_

_But she's coming back to my place tonight_

"Well, y-y-yeah, I would.." I stammered in reply, shivering just a tad. I felt goosebumps on my skin, and my nipples perking. Jeez, it was cold. Claire just laughed a little, that hand slipping down over my left breast. I bit my lip, eyes locking onto each other. Slowly, she pressed up against me, her lips assaulting mine. I felt her hunger, her lust for me in just that one kiss. Hell, I was already naked, she needed to be too. Slowly, I reached for her khaki trousers, fumbling with the belt. But as I did this, I found her grinding up against me, casuing my bare exposed skin to shiver, not from cold, but from anxiety now. Back and forth, back and forth. At this point, I wondered how I was going to last long enough to satisfy her.

* * *

><p><em>She likes to shake her ass, she grinds it to the beat<em>

_She likes to pull my hair when I make her grind her teeth_

Claire suddenly held up on the crotch grinding and tossed off her hat in one throw before kissing me over and over again. She pushed me back against the tower with all the shower taps rather roughly. I didn't mind; I liked it rough. My hands found their way to unbuckling her pants, and I tugged down hard on them.

_I like to strip her down, she's naughty to the end_

_You know what she is, no doubt about it_

_She's a bad, bad girlfriend_

A grin crossed my lips as I saw what she was wearing beneath her trousers. I had no idea where, or how she had claimed a bright ruby red thong, presumably with a bra to match. After all, the last time I'd seen her, it'd been black. Maybe she'd scavenged somehow or...whatever the reason, it was hot.

_Red thong, party's on, love this song, sing along_

_Come together, leave alone, see you later back at home_

_No one really knows if she's drunk or is she's stoned_

_But she's coming back to my place tonight_

_I say no one really knows just how far she's going to go_

_But I'm gonna find out later tonight_

* * *

><p>Slipping my hands beneath her shirt, I grasped her breasts; large mounds beneath my long fingers. She giggled a little, raising her arms up so I could strip her out of her tank top. I tossed that in the direction of her hat, planting a kiss on the tender skin of her neck. That soft kiss then turned into a light nibble, then a long suck, leaving a bright red hickey. She looked at me, daring me to do it again. So I did. and as a result, Claire was back to grinding against me, basically making me ride the shower pole.<p>

_She likes to shake her ass, she grinds it to the beat_

_She likes to pull my hair when I make her grind her teeth_

_I like to strip her down, she's naughty to the end_

_You know what she is, no doubt about it_

_She's a bad, bad girlfriend_

Claire's hands moved to pull through my hair, catching on some of the tangles. She bunched a few locks together and pulled slightly, drawing her basically all over me, with no room to spare. The feeling of her hot flesh on mine made me shudder. The last time had only been me pleasuring her. Sure, it made me feel good to taste her, but this, this was something else.

* * *

><p><em>Doesn't take her long to make things right<em>

_But does it make her wrong to have the time of her life?_

_The time of her life?_

I finally let loose a moan, and she looked at me, smirking like a fool. "Claire..." I whisper-moaned. "You are just..." I had to stop midsentence as she flipped the tap on right as she stripped out of the red lingerie set. My eyes looked like they belonged to a kid in a candy shop's; except all my eye candy was right at my finger tips. She kissed me deeply again, her tongue at the back of my throat. I wrestled her tongue back with mine, sucking on it as it passed my lips. The cold water came out from the tap above us, soaking her and me once more. I could care less that it was cold; besides, with our body heat put together, it was a wonderful sensation for the senses. I put a hand on the back of her head, my fingers hung in her wet hair, my other venturing down her bare back, stopping just above her ass. She kissed me repeatedly over and over again. I wondered why this woman was single when I met her...

_My girlfriend's a dick magnet, my girlfriend's gotta have it_

* * *

><p>"Mmm, you want me Alice?" Claire whispered in my ear, nibbling on the lobe, and the top, making me squirm a little. My ears were one of the best places for sensory reactions on my body. I had no idea why, but oh, it was working quite well.<p>

"I want you...I want you so bad." I begged. She had me begging for it. This woman would be the end of me.

_She's a gold digger, now you figure out it's over, pull the trigger_

_Future's finished, there it went, savings gone, the money spent_

_Look around and all I see is no good, bad and ugly_

_Man, she's hot and fixed to be the future ex-Miss Connolly [er, Abernathy. ;) ]_

"Yeah?" Claire grinned at me. I almost glared. I wanted her! I wanted her right in this fucking mome-

"CLAIRE!" I cried out as she sure enough went down on me, her tongue feeling up every crevice, furrowing deep as it could go. The sensation of her wet muscle meeting my inner walls was driving me insane. How did she learn so well from the one time? Gasping, I felt my eyes roll back a little in my head, back arching against the cold steel of the shower behind be. "You...uhhh..." I was at the point of being unable to speak. Everything in my mind was focused on Claire and her tongue. In and out, slithering around. It wasn't going to keep me calm for much longer...

_She likes to shake her ass, she grinds it to the beat_

_She likes to pull my hair when I make her grind her teeth_

_I like to strip her down, she's naughty to the end_

_You know what she is, no doubt about it..._

* * *

><p>Grasping what hair I had in my hand, I gripped it tight as Claire now added her hands into it, one on my hip, the other rubbing against me, moving in furious circles and patterns, back and up to my clit, then into me as well. I couldn't believe I'd lasted this long, but I knew there wasn't much-<p>

I cried out with surprise as I felt the orgasm literally shoot out of me. She had doen the very same thing to her. She bit me. Lightly, but still. Bit. With her teeth and tongue. My hands clenched in her hair and on her one shoulder and I panted in relief. It had felt so damn good after not having any for such a long period of time. When Claire came back up, she grinned, much like I had back in the Hummer.

_She's a bad, bad girlfriend, she's a bad, bad girlfriend_

"T-Thank you..." I whispered, sounding like an idiot. She just kissed me with a wink. I could taste myself on her lips, and as she pulled back, chuckling, Claire put a soothing hand to my face.

"No need to thank me, _sexy_. It was my pleasure."

_She's a bad, bad girlfriend...~_


End file.
